


Masks

by OrphisTheDragon



Series: Younger Days [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Arguing, Distrust, Gen, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Nicknames, Wild and link is mentioned, rest of them is sitting there but not talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphisTheDragon/pseuds/OrphisTheDragon
Summary: “Let the bag go, Wind”, he whispered roughly, “We don’t go through each other’s bags. I thought you knew that.”“He’s the Hero of Masks”, Wind murmured, then a grin was on his face. “He’s the Hero of Masks!” He then yelled, tearing himself away from Twilight.The older kept quiet, the skull mask haunting his thoughts so that he couldn’t be angry for long._________________________What if the Links meet a younger Hero of Time?One, who's physically just ten years older than at the start of his first adventure.How would he react to them after all that had happened in his past.
Series: Younger Days [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513940
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting anything for this series since July I believe. I was in a major writing block but now I've created this little thing. Please have mercy with me I didn't write anything LU related in months

Warriors playfully yelled after the retreating figures, “Hey, I heard that!”, before he continued eating the breakfast Wild had made for them. He was glad that Wild and Link are bonding right now since both of them could confide in each other. Maybe then Link could at least tell Wild something about himself even if he didn’t trust them as a whole group.  
The Captain took a few more bites when he noticed that Legend stared at him.  
“What?”, he asked after swallowing the last bite.  
“So, why does that Rookie get a special treatment from you and Wild?” It was accompanied by a forced casual tone from Legend as he continued to glare at him. The others ceased their conversations and stared at the pair.  
“I beg your pardon”  
“Then beg, you’re kidding me, right?”, Legend's voice was getting louder and he pointed at the direction where Wild and Link vanished in, “that kid needs his hand held to even eat something and how should he even help us with fighting that new threat?!”  
“Hey! You saw him fight those monsters a few days ago, you know what he’s capable of!” Warriors argued, squishing the food in his hands.  
“Oh, you’re so right,” the Hero of Legends rolled his eyes, “he doesn’t eat, he doesn’t sleep but he’s fantastic at killing monsters. He will be useless in the next fight if he continues like this!”  
“But isn’t this why Wild helps him?” Wind interrupted them, “so that he won’t be exhausted?”  
“Stay out of it, Wind!”  
“Why should I?,” the young teenager kicked the dust, “You both argue loud enough that we can be included in it.”  
Legend’s face went red with frustration as he stood up, his fingers gripped his blond hair. “You all don’t understand it! We don’t have the time to play babysitter. He looks like he’s in the beginning of his twenties but acts like a small child, who’s left alone in the forest.” He turned to the others on the campside and screamed the next words into their faces. “He’s having a playdate with Wild somewhere in the forest but we still know nothing about him! We don’t even have his hero title! He doesn’t trust us!”  
The Hero of Skies then spoke up, “What Wild is doing is helping the new Link to find trust in us. I think that it’s a good idea that we as single persons can bond with each other and not just as a whole group. Everyone of us needs help in certain aspects.”  
  


* * *

  
Wind didn’t listen to the others anymore after getting ignored. They still didn’t take him seriously just because he was the youngest. Maybe they would even take the new hero more seriously than him except for Legend probably. Wind heard something about not being able to trust the new Link because of missing information but maybe he could prove the others that he can be taken seriously too.  
It was too easy of an idea. If you need information then just find it at its source and Wind knew exactly where most basic information about a person can be found.  
Their bag.  
He slowly stood up, the others were still deep in the conversation and didn’t notice him.  
And yet he didn’t notice himself how yellow eyes observed him.  
Wind found the bag easily as it was right under the tree, the hero has kept watch in.  
As he opened the bag all air was taking out of his lungs immediately. A hand was wrapping around his lungs and squeezed them. Faces stared at him from inside the bag. So, so many faces. He grabbed a mask randomly, not the first on the pile. It looked like a skull.  
A hand grabbed Wind’s wrist and he tried to hold back a scream. When he looked up it was Twilight’s yellow eyes he was looking at instead of the new hero’s eyes. His face was as pale as Wind’s right now.  
“Let the bag go, Wind”, he whispered roughly, “We don’t go through each other’s bags. I thought you knew that.”  
“He’s the Hero of Masks”, Wind murmured, then a grin was on his face. “He’s the Hero of Masks!” He then yelled, tearing himself away from Twilight.  
The older kept quiet, the skull mask haunting his thoughts so that he couldn’t be angry for long.  
  


* * *

  
The others asked Wind how he had found out that information and he told them how the bag was lying open and he couldn’t not see the many masks that the hero possessed.  
“So that’s his name then, right?” Legend asked, then “Doesn’t matter. I just came up with Rookie and I’m going to keep that.”  
Hyrule spoke for the first time that morning, “I don’t think we should just start calling him Mask because we found something without his consent.”

Warriors spaced out. Masks. It couldn't be. It would mean that the kid he knew a few months ago was the same teenager, who was spending time with Wild. It would mean that over all those years his issues didn’t go away but grew in size. It would mean that he lied to him yesterday.  
How could he do that? They’ve trusted each other but somehow that trust vanished.  
No, it couldn’t be. It had to be one more similarity but in the end it would be just a coincidence. Young Link would never have lied to him and he needed to trust the new hero to tell the truth.

Wind’s face lit up when he looked at something behind Warriors. “Hey, Mask! You don’t need to tell us your hero title anymore.”  
Something fell to the ground and apples rolled from behind in front of Warriors.  
The Captain closed his eyes, it would seem that ‘Mask’ didn’t like his new nickname.


End file.
